1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluidic accelerometer having a single sensitive axis, and, more particularly, to a fluidic accelerometer utilizing viscous damping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of a prior art fluidic accelerometer, a seismic mass floats on an air cushion within a hydrostatic air bearing. A damping force is applied to the seismic mass from either an active fluidic amplifier or wave shaping network or from a displacement flow through a laminar restriction. This type of accelerometer requires that the surface separation between the seismic mass and air bearing be accurately controlled, thereby rendering the structure both highly susceptible to contamination, and also extremely costly to fabricate.
In order to overcome the susceptibility of the above described accelerometer to contamination, another prior art type accelerometer provides that the seismic mass be suspended on flexure pivots, rather than on an air cushion. In this instance, both the restoring and damping forces applied to the seismic mass are generated by active fluidic amplifiers. Although this type of fluidic accelerometer is less susceptible to contamination than the first described accelerometer, the latter accelerometer is still susceptible to some contamination, and is also costly to fabricate.